rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk
"To think--there have been times, moments in the past few years when I've almost thought there might be a chance I could control the Hulk, harness that power for the good of all. Yet always, always the dream dies, the madness comes back. And each time, it seems worse than before." Robert Bruce Banner, M.D., Ph.D. is a renowned scientist who was highly respected for all his work in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. As part of a program commissioned by General Thaddeus Ross to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which created Captain America, Banner conducted an experiment with Gamma Radiation. However, when an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist had found that when angered or provoked, he would transform into the huge, rage-fueled, nearly mindless and green-skinned monster known as Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict upon innocent lives, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would try and bring him in, in particular the United States Military under the direction of General Thunderbolt Ross. History Early Life Robert Bruce Banner was born on Thursday, December 18, 1989. He is the son of Dr. Brian Banner, an atomic physicist, and his wife Rebecca. Although Rebecca deeply loved Bruce, who returned her affection, Brian hated their child. Brian never wanted children because of what happened to him and his sisters Susan and Elaine Banner. An alcoholic, and a very, very angry man, Brian was driven by an insane jealousy of Bruce for being an object of Rebecca's love. Further, Brian believed that his radiation work had altered his DNA and given him a mutant son. These factors led to Brian abusing Bruce physically. One of the people who helped Bruce cope with Brian's tantrums was his maternal cousin Jennifer Walters, with whom Bruce used to spend summers in the public library reading for hours, losing themselves to books. Bruce's life reached a turning point when Brian murdered Rebecca, and was placed in a mental hospital afterwards. After that, Bruce was raised by his aunt and father's sister, Susan Banner, who understood his great pain and rage over his childhood sufferings. Susan raised Bruce with love and care, as if he were her own child. Susan never wanted to deal with her brother after what he had done to Bruce and Rebecca. Bruce, grew up as a highly withdrawn, intellectually gifted youth, in fact, a child prodigy. Education After graduating from Science High School, Bruce studied nuclear physics in Navapo, New Mexico, at Desert State University as the star student of Professor Herbert Josiah Weller. He also studied for a time at Harvard University, where he met a student named Betty Ross. The pair fell in love, and spent much time together, even once participating in an experiment involving hallucinogens. He later broke up with Betty before transferring to Pennsylvania State University, where he briefly worked with Canadian student Walter Langkowski finding a similar interest in gamma radiation. He also worked with Peter Corbeau, and Raoul Stoddard. It was during his time at Penn State that Banner found inspiration from noted scientist Albert Einstein and like the famous scientist, bought a wardrobe consisting entirely of purple suits. Once again transferring schools, this time to Oxford University, he met another student with a brilliant mind; Tony Stark. They both attended Dr. Derenik Zadian's "Forward Thought Conference." This would lead to a life-long scientific rivalry between the two, though they also became best friends. Bruce finally obtained his doctorate in nuclear physics at Caltech alongside Philip Sterns. Reuniting with Betty Shortly after graduating, Banner caught wind of Betty and, reminiscing on their past relationship, sought her out leading him to Willowdale, Virginia. Their meeting drew him to work with her at Culver University as instructors, where Betty specialized in Biochemistry and Bruce specialized in Nuclear Physics. They wers members of the Bio-science Department, and while there the pair resumed their former relationship together. During that time, Banner met Erik Selvig, one of the university's instructors, and was involved in a praised work on anti-electron collisions and Gamma Radiation, becoming one of the foremost geniuses of his entire generation. While working on his gamma ray experiments, Banner was unable to visit his father, and ultimately missed his passing. However, unbeknownst to anyone, Bruce's father never died and instead slipped into obscurity. General Ross and Military Recruitment At one point, Banner and Betty Ross were visited by recruiters from the United States Armed Forces, who offered them a position to work on a top-secret research project at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility. Since the details were classified, they weren't given much information which dissuaded Banner from accepting the position. The pair were arranged to meet with the project's director in two days, though Bruce had no intention of attending due to his lack of interest in the Armed Forces, the minimal information provided by the recruiters, and his intentions in fulfilling a higher role in society. Despite his genius in nuclear physics, Banner wished to pursue philanthropic brands of science, but couldn't receive any financial funding for his projects, and thus in lack of other options, accepted the Armed Force's recruitment of him in their work. He barely made it to the arranged meeting with the recruiter's meeting, surprised in finding out that the director was Betty Ross's own father, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. Though shaken by this prospect and appearing timid to General Ross, Banner was able to demonstrate promising interest in him once their conversation revealed Banner's knack for nuclear physics and Gamma research. Banner and Betty were informed by General Ross that they were going to work on a project under the guise of brand new research of radiation resistance, called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, a subprogram within Infantry Weapons Development. As spoken by General Ross, this was to help combat a rise in nuclear weapons use in modern times, to help allow US soldiers to recover from the harmful effects of radiation exposure and, eventually, be immune to the effects of radiation altogether. However, the project's true intention was to duplicate the results of Project Rebirth by making Super Soldiers. Though the Military was able to procure a new version of the Super Soldier Serum, it required activation by strong radiation doses much like the original variation used in World War II. Since it was impossible to use Vita-Radiation as all information and sources regarding it were lost, the Military intended to use Gamma radiation instead. Bio-Weapons Project Bruce and Betty were made heads of the project, overseen by General Ross himself. They proved to be an invaluable team, their brilliance and charisma contributing greatly to a huge mark in progress that projected a success much sooner than originally expected by the Military. However, General Ross was never too interested in Banner himself, who despite proving his worth and knowledge in physics and Gamma research, found it difficult to impress the General. General Ross was well aware of Banner's relationship with Betty, and was not fond of it; this brought conflict between him and his daughter, and later caused conflict between General Ross and Bruce. As time carried on, despite their growing developments in the project, the pair were continuously told to suspend their relationship so as to "not be distracted from their work." They couldn't simply abandon the project either, having contracted themselves into servitude for the Military through General Ross's manipulation. Eventually, Betty regretfully broke her ties with Bruce, remaining awkward and estranged friends at best. Aware that General Ross had something to do with it, Banner resolved to prove himself to Betty's father by increasing the dedication in his work, eliminating almost all of his freedom outside of work in order to do so. This resulted in Banner focusing more on showing off to General Ross than trying to comfort Betty, pushing the pair further apart. Despite this, Banner's single-minded dedication began to show, eventually leading to a close success in the project's development. Finally, the team created a promising version of what they believed was a "Radiation-resistant" formula for US soldiers. They used it to develop a serum which, according to them, would enable troops to survive nuclear encounters so long as they weren't caught in the actual blast. Using Banner's expertise on Gamma radiation, the final stage of the project would be a test run of the serum, where a volunteer would be injected with the serum and subsequently exposed to Gamma radiation to assess its effectiveness. In reality, only General Ross and other top-tier Military personnel above Betty and Bruce knew that the serum was actually an alteration of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine during World War II. The modern sample was provided by the Military, in which Bruce and Betty had unknowingly worked on. Instead of using Banner's knowledge to "tune out" doses of Gamma radiation, they ended up targeting the serum to specifically activate from doses of Gamma radiation, the next closest thing the military could provide aside from the original Vita-Radiation which was long lost. Serum Enhancement Just days before the test was to commence, Bruce volunteered himself for testing the Serum's effectiveness in place of military personnel. Deranged from his lack of self-freedom and sleep, his attempt to prove his work's worth and impress General Ross, and his depression from a harsher breakup with Betty, Banner was so confident in his work that he had no qualms or worries on any potential failures of the test. This derangement went so far as to Banner secretly altering the medical machine he would be hooked up to in order to up the dosage of Gamma radiation. However, he was secretly witnessed by Igor Starsky, a Soviet agent who got into the building using a military medical disguise. Hoping to end the test in catastrophe and prevent the US from succeeding in the project, he further increased the radiation dosage to lethal levels in hopes of killing Banner during the test. The test was carried out the next day, in which Banner was injected with the Serum; proving no ill side-effects from the inactive serum, he was then placed in the radiation room and was subjected to the radiation dose. Medical personnel quickly realized something was off when Banner began to experience excruciating pain, a result of the intense levels of Gamma radiation being fired on him. After a short while, General Ross terminated the test, having personnel evacuate Banner from the room and submitted for immediate treatment; everyone expected him to die, including Betty, who broke down emotionally from the event. However, Banner was miraculously able to recover within days, believing that the Serum in his body enabled him to not only survive but also boost his healing from the radiation poisoning. Betty visited his bedside, shocked to hear he would be able to walk freely by the end of the week; they were found by General Ross, who revealed the project failed and was suspended despite Banner's survival, keeping the nature of the Super Soldier test a secret. The top personnel in the project deemed it a failure since Banner, who did manage to survive the abnormal radiation dose, did not become a Super Soldier as they had hoped. Without providing them an explanation, General Ross left the room, telling Banner that he was dismissed from his work with the Armed Forces. Work on the Gamma Bomb Defying General Ross's condemnation and Betty's chiding of continuing, Bruce submitted for another job with the military, hoping to further prove himself to General Ross. Eventually, General Ross accepted him to work in weapons development, in which the military hoped to develop a "Gamma Bomb" to use on enemies of the US. He was put to work in a nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico, where the Gamma project was overseen by General Ross. In secret, Ross was put in charge to monitor Banner, since now he was an extremely valuable asset to the military due to having the Super Soldier Serum still in his body despite its failure. Becoming The Hulk Banner was present in the instrumentation bunker at the test site for the first underground test detonation of the Gamma Bomb. Observing that a civilian had breached security and entered the restricted test area, Banner told his colleague to delay the countdown while he tried to escort the civilian to safety. However, his colleague, who was Igor Starsky in disguise once more, sought to bring this new military project to failure as well. He also sought revenge on Bruce for having miraculously survived his first attempt to kill him, a failure which Igor's superiors did not take kindly to. To this end, Igor did nothing to delay the Gamma Bomb's detonation, confident that Banner would die in the explosion, bringing the project to a halt. Reaching the civilian, a teenager named Rick Jones, Banner threw him into a protective trench. Before Banner could get himself to safety, the Gamma Bomb detonated, and intense waves of radiation reached the surface. Banner was irradiated with highly charged radioactive particles, and due to the inactive Super Soldier Serum as well as previous Gamma radiation treatment, caused Banner to then undergo a sudden violent transformation. Banner, who had become a giant, green-skinned, super-muscular titan driven into an intense rage, stormed the facility and caused extensive damage in his effort to escape. Managing to make it out of the facility, the monster stormed through the desert an extensive distance before the effects wore off, and Banner returned to human form just short of civilization, passing out for several hours before being found by locals who took him to a hospital. Awakening at the hospital, Banner couldn't get much information from the doctors or nurses there in regards as to what happened and why he was still alive, not initially recalling his transformation. After a while, it all set in, flashes of memory returning to him as well as the realization that the Gamma exposure activated and severely mutated the Serum still present within his body. He knew the effects of the exposure provoked Banner to transform into a giant, green-skinned, muscle-bound titan with incredible strength, but who posed little intelligence and was driven by fits of extreme rage. Shortly after the realization, he was visited by General Ross, who had sustained an injury from the escape and told Banner he was US property now, and would be locked down to prevent his threat to society. After the General left the room to arrange for Banner's arrest, Banner instead made an escape and fled the hospital. On the run Banner has since evaded Military capture, never staying in one place for too long as now he was a wanted fugitive. General Ross took it upon himself to lead the effort to bring him in, leading several strikes across the US and neighboring countries to find Banner and restrain him. Since then, Banner has undergone a few transformations into what Ross has dubbed "the Hulk," and has come close to being caught several times but has barely evaded the military each time. After being labeled a fugative, Banner attempted to contact Betty to tell her what had happened. However, communication attempts were thwarted by military operatives who tried to track him down, though he evaded their every attempt. It did not take long for Banner to give up on Betty, convincing himself that his presence posed a danger to her, as he couldn't imagine living with himself if he ever brought her to harm either directly as the Hulk or indirectly through military intervention to keep her from him. Instead, Banner has focused his efforts on preventing the military from attempting to further use the Gamma Bomb he helped to develop. Personality Banner suffered severe trauma as a child inflicted by his father, and repressed it in his subconsciousness. Because Banner's mind is incredibly complex, the original trauma associated with the event that triggered his transformation into the Hulk stimulated the emergence of various aspects of his personality, corresponding to the different stages of his life. Each fraction of his complex mind represents a peculiar archetype fragmentation of Banner's multifaceted psyche. Because of that, Banner is often trying to hide his emotional damage, resulting predominantly in social isolation. At the same time he is pursued by the destruction that Hulk causes, causing more complications in his life. However, Bruce Banner is a self-sacrificing and heroic person. Endowed with a super-genius intellect, he is also one of the most brilliant and resourceful minds on Earth. Banner is constantly trying to find a cure for his condition. He may someday move beyond this and strategically act in consonance with his Hulk persona, thus giving the Hulk a purpose. Powers/Abilities Bruce Banner himself has no superhuman qualities or abilities. However, when transformed into the Hulk, he acquires several extensive traits that set him apart from other enhanced humans on Earth. Transformation The process by which Banner usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Banner's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. As the Hulk's transformation is mostly a stress reaction, it is virtually impossible to attack, wound or sedate him in his human form without the Hulk erupting almost instantaneously in self-defense. Strength The Hulk's primary power is enormous levels of strength. The Hulk is strong enough to rip apart steel as if it were paper, smash apart fortified defenses and structures, and generate tremendous shockwaves with strong impacts from his body. The Hulk often uses his extraordinary strength to smash armored vehicles and bunkers, or to hurl objects and vehicles across vast distances as well as to hit targets in the air. The Hulk is also immensely strong in his legs, not only to deliver powerful kicks but also to leap incredible distances, which he has utilized with enough speed and precision to target aircraft such as helicopters even while starting from the ground before they can respond. The Hulk has leaped huge distances across vast terrains, and can scale high levels such as building or mountain tops with ease. The most noteworthy aspect of the Hulk's strength is in the fact that it increases in direct proportion to his anger. If the Hulk ever finds himself in a situation where he is not strong enough, he will get mad at his pending defeat, only for his strength to increase and allow him to overcome the difficulty. The madder the Hulk gets, the stronger the Hulk gets. There has been no calculable limit to the Hulk's strength, as he has shown to have no limit to how enraged he gets; this proves to place him as perhaps the strongest creature on Earth, and perhaps across the Universe as well. Stamina The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. At base limitations, the Hulk is able to leap endlessly during an entire day before showing any signs of fatigue. However, just like his vast physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. In an enraged state, it is impossible to calculate the limits of the Hulk's stamina, potentially able to exert himself at peak physical capacity for several weeks. Durability In addition to immense strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury, and has survived tremendous amount of punishment. The Hulk's skin is impervious to conventional blades, firearms, and explosives, with his only true vulnerable spot being his eyes, though even those have proved resilient to any forms of conventional attack. His bone, skin, and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. He has taken shots to the eyes from high-damaging weapons, only causing irritation in the Hulk that further increased his durability since it also grows in proportion to his anger. The Hulk is able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from extreme heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also massive impacts. Speed In spite of his great size and tremendous mass, Hulk's superhuman strength of his legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. Regeneration Despite the Hulk's high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. However, the Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his entire body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Additionally, the Hulk heals faster and more extensively the madder he gets. For example, Carmilla Black once injected into Hulk's body a chemical substance that counteracts his healing factor. Amadeus Cho then caused the Hulk to get enraged enough for his immune system to repel the substance. Combined with the Hulk's superhuman durability, it makes him exceedingly difficult to defeat or incapacitate. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. He is essentially immune to disease and has extremely slowed aging effects. Telepathic Immunity While not an actively controlled trait, the Hulk has great psychic resistance as a side-effect of his innate rage and the multiple personalities inside his mind. Any attempts to mentally influence or override the Hulk typically has the effect of further enraging the Hulk.. In parallel, this ability increases with his rage just like the rest of his other powers. However, it may be possible to force Banner to transform into the Hulk while in human form by using mental manipulation, either by directly increasing his anger or from any simple attempt to probe his mind. Gamma Radiation The Hulk's body works like a "gamma battery" by constantly creating and radiating gamma energy. This has the potential to grant the Hulk another wide set of radiation-based powers, if he were to ever consciously grasp the ability to manipulate it. Weaknesses The only potential weakness known at this point that the Hulk may have is manipulation of his rage, lowering it to the point he calms down and transforms back into Bruce Banner. While this happens over time normally when not subjected to stimulus, it may be possible to induce this while the Hulk is in combat to force him into human form prematurely. However, any attempts made to do this in the past have failed, resulting in a further enraged Hulk that lasted longer than he originally would have been. Another possible weakness is the application of substances to either induce sleep upon the Hulk or to lower the immense amounts of adrenaline in his body. Both of these attempts have resulted in catastrophic failure; multiple sleep drugs have been tried with no effect other than irritation, and no current instrumentation have been able to pierce the Hulk's skin to directly inject adrenaline-inhibiting substances. Gallery Hulk 04.jpg|Bruce Banner Hulk 10.jpeg|Hulk Hulk 11.jpg|The lonely man Trivia *Has potential to being the Strongest there is. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Chaotic Neutral